Redemtion
by AgentHexSparrowOfS.H.I.E.L.D
Summary: 100 years of roaming the Other Side. They are all each other has had for 100 years. Sure Kol's mom and dad still were there and Finn, too. Bonnie's Grams was there. But they were all each other needed. That's all they have ever been. Magic has been progressing as well. So what happens when a witch thinks she can bring them back? rater for language and themes
1. Seeing is Believing

I own nothing but i love these two. Originally I didn't know how I felt about people pairing with Kennett, but I love it now and can say that it is one of the most amazing pairings for TVD or TO if/when the two shows cross-over.

Kinda dark themes for some of the characters.

There will be pairings that seem a bit ridiculous my story is a bit AU and ooc so sorry if you don't like it.

* * *

Full Summary: 100 years of roaming the Other Side. They are all each other has had for 100 years. Sure Kol's mom and dad still were there and Finn, too. Bonnie's Grams was there. But they were all each other needed. That's all they have ever been. Magic has been progressing as well. So what happens when a witch thinks she can bring them back?

* * *

We have been together 100 years, and if you look at us you won't notice it. We still fight all the time. But we love each other that much more. and even I can admit that. Yes, I, Kol Mikaelson can admit that I am a love sick animal for a Bennett. _My _Bennett. Bonnie. I love her with all of my being and she knows this. "Darling, I just don't see why we always do this. There really is no point. We're _dead_. We will never live in a house like a normal couple."

She just looks at me sadly. We do this once every month. We look at the new houses. What technological advances have been made. But I can see the look in her eyes. It's what she wants. A house, a family. I hug her tightly from behind. "Bonnie. Please. Let's just go." She smiles sadly and nods her head. I take her hand and we walk back into the forest. "Darling, you know I love you, but I hate seeing you do this to yourself." I pull her in for a tight embrace and she just stands there with her head buried in my chest.

"I know, Kol. I know. I just, I miss that life that I could've had." She smiles and slightly pushes me away and grabs my hand again. "The life we could've had. Look at your brothers. Klaus may not be Mr Goody-two-shoes but he still tries, and Rebekah, she is an excellent person now. Your family has done so well. Think of where you'd be right now."

I laugh at her slightly and say, "Most likely in a pub or bed with you. After all, it is 3 in the after noon." She playfully slaps my chest and shoves me back. I love this girl with all of me, and I know she feels the same and when we start one of our playful wars, everyone on the Other Side knows it best not to mess with us. Powerful Witch and Deadly Original. The most gruesome couple there will ever be on the Other Side. Worse than my parents.

It is only just before I pounce on her that we are pulled somewhere familar. "What the bloody hell is going on?" I ask frantically as Bonnie runs to me thinking I'll disappear if she doesn't. "I'm alright, Little Witch. What about you?" She nods holding tightly to me. It isn't long before we hear voices.

"Klaus! Caroline! Elijah! Elena! Matt! Rebekah! Jeremy! Davina! It worked! We see them standing outside!" We both look to each other before my siblings and Bonnie's friends pile up outside around us.

"Can we touch them!" Elena shouts back to the voices Bonnie and I heard.

"Yes. Just be careful." The voices tell her.

"Bonnie!" Matt, Elena, and Caroline exclaim as my brothers and sister run towards us as well. I push her towards her friends slightly and I go to my family. We share a smile before going to our groups.

"I missed you guys so much. And I'm so happy for all of you." Bonnie tells them as I begin to focus on my family.

"How have you been, Little Brother?" Nik asks me. Rebekah elbows him in the ribs. She jumps to hug me.

"Sorry for threatening your life just before you died, Big Brother." I smile and just hug her back. Before we died, Rebekah, Henrick and I would torment our older brothers together. Especially Finn. He was a momma's boy just like he still is now.

"Kol. I see you and Miss Bennett are an item now." Elijah says with wonder dripping in his voice. I chuckle at his formality.

"Elijah, just speak normal for once. Please?" Elena says to him and I chuckle again at the blush that graces my brother's face. He nods in her direction.

"Yes, we are. How did we get here. How are we able to touch you guys, and how are you able to see us?" I ask, and it seems my Little Witch was about to ask the same questions. She walks by my side as her friends line up with my brothers. A smile graces Elena and Caroline's faces. They share a look with Rebekah who begins.

"Well, as you know magic has advanced. Witches have constantly been getting stronger." Caroline was next.

"And, with magic getting stronger, the witches start straying outside the lines." Elena was last.

"Magic has become strong enough that we think we may be able to bring you guys back."

* * *

Chapter 1!

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	2. A Revelation

I own nothing but i love these two. Originally I didn't know how I felt about people pairing with Kennett, but I love it now and can say that it is one of the most amazing pairings for TVD or TO if/when the two shows cross-over.

Kinda dark themes for some of the characters.

There will be pairings that seem a bit ridiculous my story is a bit AU and ooc so sorry if you don't like it.

* * *

Full Summary: 100 years of roaming the Other Side. They are all each other has had for 100 years. Sure Kol's mom and dad still were there and Finn, too. Bonnie's Grams was there. But they were all each other needed. That's all they have ever been. Magic has been progressing as well. So what happens when a witch thinks she can bring them back?

* * *

Bonnie and I felt as though we must be imagining things. Two young girls made their way to us. Bonnie gasped in shock. "She used an age deterring spell." Bonnie mumbled but everyone heard her. The girl who was looking straight at Bonnie and spoke up.

"Mom talks about you all the time, you know. She used the spell on herself to. We should both be long dead, but we aren't, thanks to you giving us your family grimoire." Bonnie chuckled lightly.

"Our family grimoire, Carley. You're a Bennett, too. I just never believed I had an aunt closer to my age until I met your mom and realized how much you guys looked like us." The young girl smiled and giggled.

"Yeah, your transfer spell wore off after a year in Mexico. Thank God. Being around a bunch of idiots and not being able to use my magic got so annoying. Especially when they would grab my ass. I really wish I could've thrown them across a room or something." Bonnie laughed at her young cousin.

"Who is this?" Bonnie asked as she looked at a brown haired girl who was standing in the back of the group.

"That's Bridgette. I call her Riggy. She's my best friend. She's also Alaric Saltzman's daughter." Bonnie smiled. The girl did remind her of Alaric. She had the bad ass attitude about her, the i-don't-care look plastered across her face, and the stance that said fuck-with-me-and-i'll-rip-you-a-new-one. Although that stance was only for Damon when Alaric was around. These are things I've learned over the past few years. I could remember some of the things that the man looked like.

"She looks-" Elena smiled and finished Bonnie's sentence.

"Just like him? Yeah, that's what we said." Caroline looked at Bonnie and noticed that I had my hand around Bonnie's lower back. Soon enough, everyone else had noticed this, too.

"Guys? What's going on between you two?" Matt asked, looking extremely curious as to why my little witch would let me put my arm around her. Bonnie and I shared the same look. One that said _this is going to be one difficult explanation. _

* * *

Had to be short guys! The cliffhanger is kind of important. Not particularly to the next chapter, but a bit longer down the road. The next chapter will be narrator pov not Kol or Bonnie...

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANKS!**


	3. Mommy and Daddy

I own nothing but i love these two. Originally I didn't know how I felt about people pairing with Kennett, but I love it now and can say that it is one of the most amazing pairings for TVD or TO if/when the two shows cross-over.

Kinda dark themes for some of the characters.

There will be pairings that seem a bit ridiculous my story is a bit AU and ooc so sorry if you don't like it.

* * *

Full Summary: 100 years of roaming the Other Side. They are all each other has had for 100 years. Sure Kol's mom and dad still were there and Finn, too. Bonnie's Grams was there. But they were all each other needed. That's all they have ever been. Magic has been progressing as well. So what happens when a witch thinks she can bring them back?

* * *

"Guys, we were stuck together for years. Hell, only after a few months of not being able to talk to you guys we caved." Elena smiled at the two. Caroline just squealed in happiness. Finn and Gianna - A close friend of Bonnie's on the Other Side- were standing with the group as well. Gianna and Finn had become a thing since Katie moved on from the Other Side.

"Yay! So you're not a crazy, witchy black-cat, cat lady on the Other Side." Bonnie squealed at Caroline.

"Caroline Grace Forbes!" Klaus laughed at Caroline as Bonnie reprimanded her. That earned him a smack on the back of the head from Elijah. Caroline laughed at him and stuck her tongue out at him as Rebekah and Matt just chuckled at the siblings and Caroline.

"Guys, childish much?" Elena asked from her place in front of her husband. "Anyway. I'm happy for you guys as long as 1) Kol treats you right, 2) You are happy Bonnie, and 3) Kol quits being a murderous ass hole." Kol's jaw fell open slightly at Elena's words. "What? I'm married to this one, and I have to put up with all of them... What do you expect?" Kol chuckled at that.

"True. I'd like to see someone deal with them for a hundred years and not be at least a bit insane." Rebekah scoffed. Matt just chuckled at his wife whose temper by now was upset by Kol's light hearted joke.

"I'm not as bad as the rest of you lot. You're just all crazy. I have done a lot better since Matt and I started traveling together." Rebekah told the group as she hugged her husband.

Just then a small child ran up to the group. She was shouting 'mommy''daddy', but no one seemed to see her but Bonnie. The little girl finally walked up to Bonnie and smiled. 3 more little kids were behind her. Another little girl and two little boys. All four had caramel colored skin. Like they had one dark skinned parent and one light.

"Hi, Mommy. Are you and Daddy finally gonna come back so me and my brothers and sisters can be born?" Bonnie gasped as the small girl disappeared.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE AND THANKS!**


End file.
